


Consider All Eventualities

by Storylandqueen



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-26
Updated: 2013-01-26
Packaged: 2017-11-26 22:36:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/655129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storylandqueen/pseuds/Storylandqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anna seeks Ruby out after becoming an angel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Consider All Eventualities

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for SPN Femslash Week '11 on Tumblr

_There’s an angel in my bed,_ Ruby thought, propping herself up on a elbow to look down at the woman curled next to her, hair a bright red splash against the pillow.

It seemed wrong for an angel to sleep, but Anna had kept part of her humanity other than just her name and form. Like her fondness for Ruby, even though the demon didn’t understand why. When Anna had first appeared at her side as an angel, Ruby had thought it was the end of everything, that Anna was going to do like a good little soldier and vanquish the demon.

She hadn’t expected the smile, the slight tilt of the head, or the gentle way she said “Ruby”, like she’s been searching for her, like she missed her.

Reaching out to brush a strand of hair away from Anna’s face, she watched as the angel sighed and wiggled as the touch before settling down. Smiling, Ruby thought it might happen again, this thing with Anna, she also thought she might miss it when the war came.  
Because an angel wouldn’t be allowed to live, not unless she could convince Anna to fall again, and maybe she could if Anna was willingly searching out a demon. Maybe she could keep Anna.

Maybe one day it would be a fallen angel in her bed.


End file.
